Out For Lunch
by theskyhopper
Summary: Ryuuji is again forced to matchmake Taiga and Kitamura. This time, he plans to work with bentos. Will they succeed or not?


"Ryuuji! Where are you, you stupid dog?!"

_***Bang, bang, bang***_"Ryuuuuuu~ji!"

Psh. What the heck is she hitting my window with? I stood up and walked over while squinting because of the sudden morning wake up call. I shoved the window open.

I began to shout. "Taiga! It's Saturday, 9:30 in the-"

_***Tug***_

My head throbbed. She just threw a shoe at me. My cheek stung as I touched it with my cold hand. A tiny black shoe tumbled on my bedroom floor.

"Urusai! Stupid Ryuuji! It's Kitamura-kun's softball practice today!" Taiga's blaring voice made its way to my eardrums, piercing them. "You were supposed to help me make a bento, remember?"

Ah, sh- I almost forgot. I haven't found special bento box I volunteered! Taiga was going to-_**gulp. "**_Why don't you just come over peacefully then? Like uh…I don't know. Through the door?" I stalled as I exit my bedroom.

__"Ack! Why waste time and cross the filthy street when I can just swing and get to your window?" Taiga yelled irritably and I could feel her eyebrows shoot straight up.

"Ehhh…Ya-chan's asleep you might wake her up! Inko-chan's still getting his shut-eye too." I shouted and stalled more.

"Psh" That sound of irritation came out of Taiga's mouth. "I don't really care about your stupid bird, Ryuuji but- you better be cooking stuff once I get there." She said and I could hear her shut her window close.

I wiped my forehead. At least, I was safe. _For now_. I reminded myself. I rushed to the refrigerator and I sighed because I saw just enough ingredients to make a simple bento.I was just going to make a Makunouchi bentō. Kitamura-kun won't mind and I bet Taiga won't even notice once she figures out that it smelled good.

It'll only take 15 minutes to cook the rice. I got the umeboshi out and laid it on the kitchen counter. _Tsk. _I'm still missing the bento box. I began to rub the salmon fillets with butter and season it. I thought about the last time I saw that special bento box.

Did I give it to Ya-chan once? Or did I lend it to Noto or Haruta? Ah! I can't seem to remember it!

Minutes later, I was almost done with broiling the salmon when Taiga came marching. I didn't breathe for a while. But then she started banging the door. "**Ryu-ji." **She called out; emphasizing each syllable and making my blood curl a bit.

I laid the cooked salmon on a plate and turned off the rice cooker. "Coming, Taiga!" I yelled out. I hung my apron and ran towards the door before Taiga gets into a tantrum and destroys the door. I open the door halfway, just enough for her small body to fit in. Once she came in, for the first time, relief rushed inside me.

She was holding her own special bento box.

"Why are you looking at me like that, dog?"

And she was wearing a long red dress. Maybe it could even be described as pretty in girl vocabulary. Her hair was tied up in a slightly messy ponytail.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to shove this bento box down your throat." She muttered darkly and I shifted my eyes to the kitchen.

"I'm almost done with everything. All you have to do is to put the food inside the bento box _carefully _while I do the rolled egg." I said, emphasizing the word carefully, while we trudged towards the kitchen.

Taiga approached the kitchen counter and began placing the food inside the bento box. I guessed that she was nervous. Nervous enough that she forgot my promise of providing her special bento box and anxious enough to even dress herself up to impress Kitamura. _Aisaka Taiga. Psh._

As I cracked the eggs and start, Taiga broke the silence. "Hey hey Ryuuji, do you think Kit-Kitamura-kun would share the bento with me or at, at least take i-it?" She stuttered. Palmtop Tiger becomes Palmtop Kittycat. Sometimes, I can't believe that the girl who likes Kitamura is the same girl who likes to terrorize me inside my own home.

"Of course he would. He'll think you made it by yourself." I replied.

No one spoke while I rolled the tamagoyaki but when I set it near Taiga she piped up again. "But Kitamura-kun won't just take it out of pi…pity, right?" She asked quietly.

I thought long and hard before I answered but all I said was, "He won't take it just because he pities you." I paused. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just go shower and change my clothes." Before I reached my room, I yelled out again. "Don't overthink! Avoid messing up today, eh?"

I hit the showers when I heard Taiga's strong voice again. "Ryuuji! Don't think I've forgotten your promise, dog. I know you don't have the box. If everything else fails today, I'm blaming you!" I turned the knob more and increased the water drops, drowning everything out. _Ugh._ It's the only time I feel like myself before Taiga came.

The memory of her barging in late at night and almost knocking me out dead with her wooden katana returned to my mind again. Of me promising her that I'll match her up with Kitamura. Me hitting her with the basketball. Me catching her after her fall because of chasing Kitamura. Of me, swallowing all her salty cookies and telling her they're delicious. Then they were replaced by those memories of Taiga eating with Ya-chan. feeding Inko-chan, playing video games quietly in the living room.

It's not that I blame her for coming. It's not that I have regrets with regards of meeting her. I don't. I don't think that way at all.

_Ah shi-what am I thinking about?_

I scrubbed away all the soap and stepped out of my bedroom later on, all set. I saw Taiga sitting in the living room, twitching while clasping a white bag where I supposed she put the bento box in. Her wide eyes were staring at the wall and she was biting her lip. I quietly approached her and I bent down near her.

"Stop biting your lip. That's going to bleed. "Taiga stared at me blankly but she stopped. I shook my head. "Hey Taiga. All you have to do is…" I grabbed her bento box and grinned. "Smile and say hey Kitamura-kun, it's for you."

I keep my lips plastered in a cheerful, optimistic smile. I half-smiled without my teeth, just so that I won't look like I have a plan to murder her.

"You make it sound so easy, idiot." Her eyes narrowed a bit but I could feel her cheeks relaxed a bit. She grabbed hold of the box again and stood up. "Come on, dog. Let's start walking before lunch comes."

"Or before you trip and destroy the bento." I whispered to myself and stood up.

"What did you say?" She asked eerily.

"Nothing. Just agreed that we might be late if we don't start walking." I answered quickly. I slipped my shoes on and got an umbrella from the rack in case, it rained or the sun shone too much. Taiga doesn't give a thought about walking even if just an hour ago she was babbling about filthy streets and how she thought it was not necessary to cross them.

While walking to the intersection, I noticed that Taiga looked uncomfortable and that she was walking a bit slower. Almost like she was inviting me to catch up with her even if she specifically told me before that I should stay at least a ruler away from her. Finally she spoke up,

"Hey Ryuuji." She turned her back and she was biting her lip again.

"What? Did you forget something again?" I said, looking down at her.

She shook her head violently. "No...I-I guess. I forgot to…" She trailed and tapped her right foot.

"Just spit it out, Taiga. We're about to cross the road."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She said quickly I almost didn't understand but I got the message.

I grinned. I caught up with her but stayed at least 12 inches away. I outstretched my hand and patted her head. What was surprising was that she didn't move an inch.

The Palmtop Tiger didn't bite.


End file.
